


Chrono Team

by Ace_With_a_Pan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Confession, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Character Death, was written in rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_With_a_Pan/pseuds/Ace_With_a_Pan
Summary: ok so this fic was written as an RP, with the help of my friend https://www.instagram.com/exauramari/ she did all the aura dialogue, i did all of echo's then the other characters are written by both of usthis is going to be very canon divergent and full of comedy since both our characters are chaotici hope you'll enjoy, this story starts right before v1 and will follow but diverge from canon (main events will be the same but differently) and some events wont be at the right moment cause we forgot
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neopolitan/OC, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoy this chaotic rp/fic  
> please tell me what you thought of it at the end, thanks

**Chapter 1**

  
  


Ace ops: aura you are under arrest for theft 

echo: HEY IM A MASS MURDERER  _ runs _

  
  


Ace ops:  _ paying attention to echo running _ Aura:  _ runs after him _

  
  


Echo: _ jumps into a bullhead _ COME ON AURA  _ looks at ace ops _ SO LONG SUCKERS

  
  


Aura:  _ jumps into bullhead after _ WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY??

Echo: GUYS I CREATED

Ace ops: what does he mean by that?

Aura: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WHILE YOU WERE AWAY??

Echo:NO BEFORE THAT, EVEN BEFORE I WAS ADOPTED BY WILLOW'S FAMILY YOU KNOW THE BLACK FANG

Aura: OH SHIT I FORGOT YOU CREATED THAT

Aura: I've heard about what the black fang has been up to, the words gets around underground

  
  


Echo: YEAH.......wait, they didn't disband after the raid we had on their base?

Aura: no...? I've been hearing that they are back....if you didn't bring them back then...

Echo: then i'll bring them down

Aura: someone's been using your name...any clue for who might be doing it?

Echo: maybe one of my old allies

Aura: maybe...well whoever it is I'll help you bring them down, for now I have to get back to Ozpin and give a heads up that Weiss Schnee is attending Beacon and her daddy ain't taking it well so he might try something

Echo: why don't we enroll the other schnee in beacon?

Aura: Whitley? Are you sure?

  
  


Echo: yeah, and also the other faunus girl the chameleon, ilba?

Aura: Ilia? Hmm I think she would do well, she needs to get away from the white fang. It'll only bring her more pain.

Echo: and meet someone who went through the same pain as her  _ points at headphones and snake eyes flicking _

Aura: definitely Aura: I also got more faunuses out of the mines. I can't believe they are still using children.

Echo: i can't believe they continued after my 5 months murder spree

Aura: And the fact that James does nothing about it pisses me off

Echo: yeah...... _ sees atlas military _ we better go

Aura: Yeah, let's get somewhere safer

Echo: _ sits in pilot seat and flies away _ so, this time we'll be classmates huh?

Aura:  _ sits down with one leg hugged up to her chest _ yea like the old days, except this time we don't have the others around. But that means we can make fun of the rookies

Echo: yeah  _ sighs _ i still miss them every day, ronie, nova, cinder

Aura: yeah I miss Mel, ray, and Reggie

Echo: we'll make salem pay

Aura: God honestly it just feels like yesterday we watched qrow wear a skirt and embarrass himself in the cafeteria

echo: yeah, and when cinder discovered nice food, oh oh, when raven wanted to ask summer to the dance

Aura: I never thought I would ever see Raven gay panic so bad

Echo: yeah, or when we worked for hours using rae's, summer's and tai's to make those baby formula's, for, uhhhhhh what are the kids names already?

  
  


Aura: Yang and Ruby, cute kids, they never saw me but I kept an eye on Tai and Qrow making sure the kids were taken care of after ya know...summer..

Echo: yeah, after that time prison thing,when we came back everything was messed up, summer? dead, willow married to an asshole and i can't see my nephews and nieces, raven? vanished, this is so fucked up

Aura: yeah, Tai was emotionally dead, and Qrow is drinking.

Echo: _ wipes tears _ were at beacon, we got a job to do

  
  


Aura: I wonder who the new teachers are, I always kept communication with ozpin once I was out of the time prison but I didn't get to visit beacon personally....too many memories

Echo: well, glynda is a teacher, port and ooblek too

Aura: You're lying....port??caffeine ooblek??? GYLNDA??? Well actually I can see gylnda she was always a someone that could be a teacher

echo: no i'm not lying, he is the history teacher, these kids are so unlucky, remember when he did an 100 page presentation in 6 minutes?

Aura: oh god I wanted to slam my head into the desk

echo: i was asleep

anway, we better report to oz  _ leaves _

Aura: Why do I feel this unsettling feeling that we're gonna get lectured the moment we step into his office?

  
  


echo: because we are talking about ozpin? the man with a never ending cup of coffee?

Aura: I thought it was hot chocolate

echo: maybe

  
  


Aura: yeah  _ runs off to Ozpin's office _

Echo: _ opens door _ hey oz

  
  


Aura: yo  _ looks around because she senses that someone is really angry but it's not from Oz _ Echo someone else is in the room

Echo: glynda?

Glynda:  _ grabs both Aura and Echos ears _ You. Both. Are. Dead. 

Aura: Ah shit that hurts glynda

Echo:OW hey let go, what did we do wrong?

_ is holding his ear _

Glynda: What did you do wrong?? WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG??YOU BOTH WENT MISSING THEN COME OUT OF NOWHERE I SAW YOU BOTH LEAVE THE BULLHEAD FROM THE WINDOW AND I THOUGHT I WAS GOING INSANE FINALLY

Echo:OW OW WE WERE ON OUR JOBS

Aura: YEAH OZPIN SENT ME OUT TO ATLAS AFTER HE FOUND OUT WE WERE ALIVE OW

  
  
  


Echo:SHIT I WAS THERE TOO AS BACKUP

Aura: YEAH YOU CANT BLAME US ECHO WAS RUNNING FROM THE ACE OPS CONSTANTLY AND I WAS MAKING SURE NO ONE RECOGNIZED ME UNDERGROUND WHEN I SPIED

Echo:ESPECIALLY SINCE WE ARE NOT THAT CLEAN

Aura: WE'RE BOTH CRIMINALS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BIGGEST MILITARY IN ALL OF REMENANT

Echo: and racists

Aura:  _ stops being in pain for a second _ oh yes filthy racists

Echo: and rich assholes, and btw we enrolled two other students

Aura:  _ gets out of gylndas hold _ Yes we enrolled Weiss and Whitley Schnee and another one named Ilia Amitola

so be prepared to get a few....unpleasant calls later

  
  


Echo: well weiss enrolled herself

Aura: oh thats right

echo: we just did the procedure

Ozpin:  _ stops drinking from his mug and puts it down _ I see...but Aura Whitley is only 15

Aura: yeah I know...but I also know you let Ruby enroll too...she's 15 too..

Echo: and we'll get both him and ilia in our team, so jacques doesn't have a racist son like him

Aura: we'll guide him on the right path Ozpin. Especially in an environment where bullying faunuses and being racist is not tolerated. Give him a chance Ozpin, like you gave us one.

Echo: like you gave me one

  
  


Aura: ilia would be a great help for him to open up they are closer to age, and echo can be there to guide ilia. Ozpin:  _ sighs and stands up _ Does Whitley know how to fight? Aura: Not that I've seen....and even if he doesn't your never too old to learn how to fight

  
  
  


Echo:me and cinder had neither aura or semblance when we arrived

Aura: That too...come on Ozpin, I'll even keep an eye on the kids even ruby and yang if you want to challenge me

Ozpin: ok

Aura: hell yeah

Glynda: you better hurry to blend in the kids will start arriving  _ weiss and ruby explosion can be heard _

Echo: please don't tell me that was ruby

that would be exactly like summer

Aura:  _ looks out window _ oh...exactly like summer...let's go before another explosion happens

  
  


Echo:yeah, wanna know a fact about squirrels?

Aura: yeah sure

Echo: they can survive falls from their terminal velocity

glynda:  _ realises _ don't

echo:  _ jumps out the window _

Ozpin: _ sips louder _

Aura:  _ laughs _ damn if he was gonna do that I would've fixed my parachute

Echo: _ lands infront of weiss and whitley  _ Hello

Aura:  _ takes the elevator down to meet up with echo and the others _

  
  
  


Aura:  _ looks to Whitley and Weiss _ Yo

Whitley:.......who are you?

Aura: Aura Zephyr, a new student just like ya, Whitley Schnee

Echo: and i am Echo Sc-Serpentinas

Whitley: h-how do you know my name?

Echo; your a schnee

oh and nice to meet you weiss

Aura: the white hair and symbol on your clothes give it away kid. I also saw an explosion out here, are you ok Weiss?

Echo: _ helps ruby up _ and you kiddo?

Ruby: yea  _ looks to Weiss _ I'm so sorr- 

Weiss: Aren't you a little young to be a student at beacon?

Echo: your brother

is litteraly the same age

Aura:  _ has a poker face but is internally laughing _

Echo:  _ smirks _

Aura: _sees Blake coming over_ **_this is gonna be interesting_**

Echo: _ sees ilia _ you have no idea

Ilia:Blake?

Weiss: how dare you, do you have no idea who I a- 

Blake: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world... 

Weiss: Thank you some recognition 

Blake:The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.

Aura:  _ cracks a small smile _

Echo:  _ whispers _ ouch

Aura:  _ whispers _ she's gonna need some ice dust for that one

echo:she's already an ice queen

Aura: hmm more like fire queen I mean look at that face Weiss:  _ Has a red face out of anger _ Aura: she gonna need that ice to cool down

echo:  _ walks up _ hello ilia amitola and blake belladonna

  
  


Blake and ilia: h-how-?

Echo: i am echo

Blake and Ilia:  _ recognizes the name _ ...... **Oh**

Echo:  _ lies _ not that echo

Blake and ilia: hmm....alright 

Ilia: It was nice meeting you Echo

Blake: ...

  
  


Echo: _ hears ozpin speaking _ FUCK  _ runs _

Aura: SHIT WE'RE LATE  _ Runs _

Initiation day, emerald forest

echo:you get whitley, i get ilia then we meet up ok?

Aura: got it, also im so glad I finished fixing my parachute 

Aura: Remember when Ozpin did our initiation?

Echo:no, we have a one year difference dummy

Aura: oh thats right damn sometimes I forget that

Aura: ready to get launched in the air with teenagers that are like that poor soul over there?  _ points to jaune being nervous _

Echo:yeah, isn't that pyrrha nikos?

  
  


Aura: no way...this is truly shaping up to be a interesting year

  
  


Echo:yeah  _ prepares to be launched looking where ilia is _ target spotted, see ya later  _ is launched _

Aura: see ya  _ puts on goggles and sees that whitley just got launched, and sighs a little _ I guess I can see the entertainment of launching kids, old man.  _ gets launched _

  
  


Echo:  _ lands a few meters away from ilia _

guess we are teamates

Aura:  _ catches Whitley _ hold on kid we're gonna land 

Whitley: THE HEADMASTER IS INSANE 

Aura: yeah thats headmaster ozpin for you  _ takes out axes and sticks them into the tree so they can climb down _ So howdy partner

  
  


Whitley: i-i expect to be treated with the respect i'm due

barbaric ways

Aura: yea yea don't worry you have respect just dont forget to treat others the way you want to be treated

Whitley: pff

Aura: we should head out and look for those chess pieces  _ throws whitely a small hand gun _ here something for you to protect yourself

ilia: this headmaster is nuts 

echo: i know

Ilia: and he's allowed to get away with it??

Echo: yep, so, your a faunus?

  
  


Ilia: y-yeah a chameleon faunus what's it to you.... _ stands in a fighting position out of habit _

echo: relax  _ shows snake fangs and eyes _

Ilia:  _ relaxes a little _ y-your a snake faunus??

Echo: yep

and a squirrel

  
  


Ilia: are you a mixed hybrid? Like were your parents two different faunuses?

  
  


Echo: no i'm just a clusterfuck of messed up genetics

my dad was human  _ spits aside _

oh and i don't hate humans, just my dad

Ilia:  _ confused but knows that the topic should be brought up another time _ Humans are...confusing

  
  


echo: they are, i used to hate them, but they saved me and made my life so much better so

and you?

i thought you hated humans?

  
  


Ilia: I do...I had to blend in most of my time in Atlas...constantly watched how faunus kids were treated while I could hide in plain sight among them...tho there were some decent kids

Echo: yeah  _ hears withley scream in terror _ this way, follow me

  
  


Whitley: _ shoots at beowolf _ HELP ME(edited)

Aura:  _ finishes off a different beowolf and turns to Whitley's direction _ WHITLEY DUCK 

Aura:  _ throws one hand axe into the beowolf _

  
  


Echo: he really is nothing like his mom

whitley: _ ducks _

Echo: GUESS WHO'S BACK SUCKAS  _ freezes two ursa's _

Aura:  _ uses magnetic gloves to call her axe back once the beowolf died _ well look who decided to finally grace us with his presence

Echo:Sorry milady  _ exaggerated bow while using a cinder style bow and arrow but that froze grimm _

Whitley:HOW CAN YOU MAKE JOKES IN THIS SITUATION

Aura: it's a daily thing you'll get used to it Whitley 

_ sees Ilia _ hey there I'm Aura this is my partner Whitley

Echo: good, we'll be a great team

_ irish tap dances on a grimms face _

Ilia:  _ starts glaring at Whitley _

Aura:  _ notices this and steps in between them _ woah I see that look, how about we try to get along in this forest full of grim that is attracted to negativity feelings huh?

Whitley: i will not get along with such lowly scum

Aura: Well that's too bad kid, here Faunuses are respected, any bullying of any kind or racism is not accepted or tolerated here

Echo: especially when one of the strongest members of the team is one

_ backflips over a boarbastuck _

Aura:  _ starts walking while echo is just attacking grim in the way _ yep, come on echo is basically leading the way 

Whitley: I'm surrounded the most things I hate  _ starts walking so he doesn't get attacked _ Ilia: _ follows close behind on the other side of aura to stay away from whitley _

Echo :  _ is happily slaying grimm _ hey aura?

Aura:  _ keeps walking _ yea?

Echo: so  _ dodges a beowolf _ where are we going anyway, i was sleeping

Aura: uhhh head north to the abandoned temple and grab a relic then head south to beacon....I think

echo:ok  _ runs ahead _ SO LONG ILL BE THERE FIRST

Aura: yo that ain't fair  _ runs off after echo then pauses _ YO YOU KIDS TRY TO KEEP UP OR YOULL BE LEFT WITH THE GRIM  _ jumps onto the tree and follows behind them in the shadows _

Ilia: Did they...just ditch us? 

Whitley: The audacity that these two have...I swear to the brothers...  _ starts walking north _ let's try not to get eaten by grim

Echo: _ arrives at the ruins _ well this didnt change

Ilia and whitley:  _ walk out of the forest towards echo in silence but refuse to speak to eachother _ Whitley: where's Aura? I thought she was already here with you?

Echo : i dunno probably off on her own  _ grabs the black queen _

Whitley:  _ sighs and grabs the black knight _ well we have the relics now what?

Echo:we wait  _ hears all the others arrive _

_ with ruby and weiss falling _

Blake: did you sister....just fall out of the sky??

Whitley:are you ok sister?

Echo:she's fineeeee ive done it before

Weiss: I have a lunatic for a partner!

  
  


Echo: _ whispers  _ like her mom

So everyone still alive?

The others:  _ grab their respective chess pieces _

Whitley:  _ throws his hands up in exasperation _ I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE MY PARTNER IS Nora:  _ comes in riding a grim with Ren behind her _

Juane:  _ comes in running with a death stalker behind him _

Echo:finally some fun,  _ dashes towards the deathstalker _

Aura:  _ hides in the trees watching what ilia and whitley do in this situation _ hmmm this is boring fighting a death stalker sounds much more fun

Jaune:ARE YOU MAD

Yang:damn

Aura:  _ sighs and stands up from crouching _ ok yeah death stalker is more tempting  _ jumps out of tree and run towards death stalker to have some fun _

Whitley: YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME??

  
  
  


Echo;hey aura

  
  


Aura:  _ dodges the death stalkers tail _ yo

Ilia:i give up they are insane

Whitley: and they are our partner for 4 years... 

Nevermore:  _ shows up _

Whitley: * WHAT THE FUCK

Aura:  _ hears them _ yeah willow that that same reaction to a nevermore

Echo:yep

Aura:  _ whispers _ and probably to when she was told to marry that jackass..

Echo: yeah ill help my sis one day and get her out of there

Aura: yea, we'll help her but for now we gotta make sure her kids don't die  _ slams axes into the death stalkers skull but it's not enough to kill it _

  
  


Echo:hey duck

Aura:  _ ducks _

_ a big chunk of ice crushes the deathstalker _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, me and aura have a blast writing this story so i hope you like it  
> sorry at one point the text becomes huge and i couldn't fix it

**Chapter 2**

**Aura:** _ **calls back axes**_ **nice should we check on how the rookies are doing with that nevermore?**

**Echo:yeah**

**Aura:** _ **sees Ruby step up as a leader**_ **she's so much like sum**

**Echo:** _ **sheds a tear**_ **think she will make the frigid girl fall fir her?**

**Aura: we all know that if there's one thing a schnee is, is a tunsdere, so yeah I I don't doubt Weiss would fall for her**

**Echo:just like the good ol days**

**Aura: definitely, I remember willow and I used to argue so much it was fun** _**watches as yang shoots into the nevermores mouth** _

**Echo: oh damn**

**Aura: that was definitely a Tai move**

**Echo:yeah he wasnt supposed to be their dad but damn did he do well**

**Aura: for someone that constantly acted childish and made everyone think he wasn't responsible...he did do a good job raising two kids on his own** _**watches Weiss launch ruby at the nevermore** _

**Whitley: I-**

**Echo:yep and well have some words with raven**

**Aura: yea we'll hunt her down** _ **sees a crow flying over**_ **and the old crow is here**

**Aura: Probably making sure Ruby and Yang don't die on first day haha**

**Echo: yeah lets go shall we sis?**

**Aura: of course** _ **sees ruby with her sycthe and a nevermore dead**_ **nice** _ **puts her hands on Ilia and Whitley's shoulders**_ **hey you two let's go back we finished our business here**

**Echo: im sure we will be great friends**

_**pats both** _

**Aura: that Arc fellow....reminds me a lot about his dad....doesn't look like he knows how to use that sword though..**

**Echo : yeah and blake looks a lot like her mom**

**When they were the same age**

**Aura: Oh brothers Kali had guys and girls wrapped around her finger at Blake's age haha** _**sees beacon academy not far away** _

**Echo:yeah and to be honest she was really good lookibg**

**Aura: oh she was I can admit I had a crush on her too**

**Whitley and ilia:** _ **in their heads**_ _**wtf**_

**Echo:yeah you did, oh we have arrived**

**Aura: yep yep** _ **turns around to face whitley and ilia**_ **ok, I know you both have questions, and I know you both don't like ecahother and you wanna know what both have in common?**

**Whitley and ilia:yes?**

**Echo:** _ **whispers**_ **the big gay**

**Aura:** _ **laughs**_ **yes but also no haha, what I mean is time**

**Echo:yeah cherish it and spend it in what makes you happy dont waste it**

**Aura: yeah trust me you may hate eachother now but who knows...maybe one day you'll have ecahother to look out for**

**Whitley: i doubt that**

**Ilia:bever**

**Echo: trust me life suprises you**

**Ozpin: ahem**

**Aura: hey there headmaster Ozpin, we retrieved the relics-Oh hey glynda hope your not still mad about yesterday**

**Glynda:** _**glares** _

**Echo: she's still mad**

**Aura: glynda we can talk it out**

**Glynda:** _ **hisses**_ **that's Professor Goodwitch to you Ms. Zephyr**

**Aura: damn**

**echo: damn she is mad**

**Aura:** _ **whispers**_ **maybe I gotta use my charm more..**

**echo: yeah, try it** _**laughs** _

**Aura:** _**looks at glynda** _

**Glynda:** _**looks like she's ready to kill** _

**Aura: yeah maybe another time when she doesn't look like she wants to rip my head off..**

**Ozpin: Glynda how about you go cool off before the teams and leaders are announced. Aura, Echo, Ilia and Whitley good job on making it back first**

**Whitley: we are ho**

**Echo:** _ **cutting him**_ **the secret is to ignore the huge thing running at your friends**

**Aura:** _ **laughs**_ **you're not wrong**

**Whitley: I'm surrounded by lunatics**

**Ilia: and i'm surrounded by lunatics and a prick**

**Echo: OH BURN**

**Aura: ouch**

**Whitley: how dare you-**

**Ozpin:** _ **sighs and whispers into his mug**_ **this is definitely willows son**

**Echo: anyway, we better go team**

**Aura: yeah, cmon you kids let's go wait for the other teams to make it back for the announcing** _**guides whitley and Ilia to walk behind Echo** _

**Echo: memories , memories**

**Ozpin: Hold on Aura I need to speak to you Aura:** _ **stops and looks at Ozpin**_ **yeah what's up?**

**Ozpin: in my office**

**Aura: ah alright, whitley, Ilia follow after echo he knows his way around the place so you both don't get lost I'll benwith you guys before the ceremony** _**walks away with Ozpin** _

**echo: come on kiddo's**

**Ilia and Whitley:** _ **runs after him so they don't get lost**_ **Whitley: I can't believe my partner is in trouble before groups were made official**

**Echo: so the ceremony will be in an hour so let's sit under a tree and talk** _**goes and sits** _

**with Aura**

**Ozpin: You didn't tell me anything about Salem yesterday.**

**Aura: she has a new member now....an old student from beacon..she's planning Ozpin...something I don't know or understand yet.**

**Echo: so, do you guys have any questions about beacon?**

**Ilia: how do you know the place so well? Whitley: How long have you known Aura? You both talked like you've known eachother for years**

**Echo: aura is like a sister to me and i've been here before** _ **lies**_ **for my sister**

**and you whitley why are you here?**

**Whitley: I wanted to get away from father like Weiss. Unlike Weiss I can't fight but my brain got me this far...**

**Echo: and you ilia?**

**Ilia: I wanted to start somewhere new where no one knew me. When Blake said she was attending beacon I thought "maybe I can too" so I would know someone here with a similar past**

**Echo:** _ **thinks**_ **boy you do not wanna hear mine**

**anyway, any other questions you two?**

**Ilia: why did you join beacon?**

**Echo: wanted to repay a debt**

**Whitley: a debt?**

**You owe money?**

**Echo:** _ **laughs**_ **no, not money**

**a moral debt**

**someone did something big for me and now i'll repay them**

**Ilia: you said you knew Aura...do you owe her?**

**Echo: me and aura go way back, and yes in a sort yes i do** _ **whispers**_ **i owe them all everything**

**Ilia: Ah ok Ilia: why did Aura come to beacon?**

**Echo: thats for her to tell** _ **stands up and stretches**_ **honestly, by the end of the semester you'll both be better fighters**

**you have potential**

**Aura:** _ **comes in**_ **I'm in beacon because like Echo I owe people**

**Whitley: you both have stranges ways, money should suffice?**

**Echo: never has, never did**

**Aura: yep, but anyway echo is right you both have potential to become great fighters, Whitley you haven't unlocked your semblance. Echo here was the same before he came to beacon. We'll find a way to unlock yours soon.**

**Echo: anyway, the ceremony will begin, let's go to ozpins speach, same old same old**

_**leaves singing the accoustic version of time to say goodbye** _

**The three:** _**follow echo** _

**Echo:** _**enters the hall** _

**Ozpin: youll be team rwby lead by ruby rose**

**Echo: did he just?**

**Aura:.....holy shit**

**Whitley: my sister isn't team leader**

**Ilia: blake should have been team leader**

**Echo: simp**

**Aura: ooo Weiss definitely won't like that...then again Weiss has a lot to learn about respecting others**

**Echo: like whitley here, oh its our turn**

**Aura: yea Ozpin: you four will be EIWA**

**Ozpin: Led by Echo Serpentinas**

**Echo:shit**

**Aura:** _ **dramatically acts sad and put her hands on both whitley and Ilia's shoulders**_ **well its been nice knowing you two**

**Echo:HEY Im not that bad**

**Aura:** _ **laughs**_ **I'm joking bro I'm just glad it ain't me**

**Echo:** _**hugs you** _

**Aura:** _ **hugs back**_ **Don't worry remember you got an ex leader to help out whenever and remember whitley and ilia are here too as a team we help eachother**

**Echo:yeah** _**walks away and trips off the stage** _

**Aura:** _ **covers mouth with her fist and tries not to laugh and jumps off stage to help echo**_ **you ok?** _ **holds out hand**_

**Echo:yeah**

**Just feel humiliated**

**Aura:** _ **pulls him up**_ **don't worry once they see what you can do on the field they'll forget this happened**

**Echo: i hope ouch**

**Ilia:** _ **runs off stage**_ **you ok?**

**Whitley:** _ **walking behind**_ **...**

**Echo:** _ **laughs**_ **yeah**

**Aura: come on we should go sit down until we have to go to grab our stuff from the ball room and go to our dorms**

**Echo:yeah come on team**

**The three:** _**follow behind echo back to their seats next to team Jnpr and Rwby** _

**Echo: hello, ruby rose, yang xiao long, weiss schnee, blake belladonna, nora valkyrie, lie ren, jaune arc and pyrrha nikos** _**smiles** _

**Ilia: hey**

**Whitley: Weiss you ok?** _ **slowly trying to hide behind Aura because Weiss looks pissed**_ **Aura: yo**

**Pyrrha: how do you know all our names**

**Ruby: i feel like i know you**

**Aura: Ruby we met yesterday during that dust explosion, and Pyrrah to answer that we heard you guys say your names to eachother earlier at the abandoned temple when meeting eachother**

**Echo: yep** _**sweats nervously at seeing a mini summer** _

**Aura: ....you have...silver eyes…**

**Ruby: you're the second person to tell me that**

**Aura: oh really?** _ **thinks**_ _**why do you look so much like summer and even act like her??**_

**Echo:** _ **whispers**_ **let's hope she doesn't have the same brutality when she's angry** _ **shivers**_

**Aura:** _ **whispers back**_ **it's the cheerful ones you gotta look out for...**

**Echo: remember when she chased us down the hall with a huge flail**

**Aura:** _ **ptsd flashbacks**_ **oh god...remember when someone made raven feel insecure? And they went missing for a few days and summer came back happy?**

**Echo:...............don't i still do nightmares about it**

**Aura: That poor soul didn't come back the same....I saw his aura turn completely black around summer once that shows true fear**

**Echo: i could make a whole long sword out of his sweat**

**Aura: let's hope....no one pisses off ruby** _ **glances at Weiss looking pissed off and looking at ruby**_ **you think we should have a talk with her or let her figure out why the child of summer is not to be messed with?**

**Echo: let her figure it out and fall for her** _ **stands up**_ **ok kids you can listen to the old man i'm heading to the rooftop**

**Aura: see you at the dorms**

**Echo:** _ **stands on rooftop**_ **thought i wouldn't notice you rae?**

**\---with aura and teh children---**

**Aura:** _ **thinks sarcastically**_ _**well oz that speech wasn't off at all**_ **Well you two let's head to the dorms and unpack**

**Ilia: Where did Echo go?**

**Whitley: not even first day as leader and he already left us**

**Aura:** _ **sighs**_ **Whitley....Echo needed some space...being a leader brings back bad memories...and to answer your question Ilia Echo said he was just gonna get some air then meet up later in the dorm**

**Whitley: he better be back quick**

**Echo:** _ **speaking to raven in bird form**_ **you got some nerves coming here**

**Raven:** _**squawks in bird form at echo** _

**Echo: don't do anything stupid ok rae? i still care about you**

**Raven:** _ **lands on echo's head and roughly pokes echo's head with her beak**_ **caw**

**Echo: ouch whats the big deal**

**Raven:** _ **transforms into human again**_ **The big deal is why you still care**

**Echo: because your my friend rae, you fucked up, for sure, i'm still mad at you, but i care cause you are important to me**

**Raven: you shouldn't care...not after what I've done to get this far..**

**Echo: you can't stop me from caring** _ **hugs raven**_ **your my friend**

**Raven:** _ **stiffens from the hig then relaxes and pats echos back**_ **Nothing is gonna change your mind huh? Also....where have you been all these years?**

**Echo: it's complicated but hey, we haven't aged** _**smirks** _

**i'm still fucking 18**

**Raven: how the fuck are you 18?? how old is Aura???**

**echo: 19?**

**I think**

**Raven: You don't even know???**

**Echo: i think ok, i lost the track, we were stuck nearly 20 years in a time prison**

**Raven:** _ **sighs**_ **after you guys disppeared I heard summer was going on one of her special summer missions....we thought she went in search for you guys....she just didn't come back and now you guys are here and alive and your teenage selves**

**Echo: yeah, but why? why did you leave her, ruby doesn't know your her mom, yang doesn't know you and sum were married**

**Raven: I had too...I wasn't ready to raise a child....I had to think of my tribe....**

**Echo:thats what we will always disagree on, goodbye rae, until next time** _ **gives her a bracelet**_ **hold onto this for me**

**Raven:** _ **holds it**_ **Yea we'll disagree** _ **thinks**_ _**but you'll know soon of why I had to leave echo**_ _**transforms into bird form and flies away**_

**Echo: oh and** _**throws a pebble** _

**Raven:** _ **Squawks and dodges last second**_ **SQUAWK**

**Echo: yeah, it was good to see you raerae** _ **smiles and jumps down**_ **,** _ **enters the dorms**_ **hey gays**

##  **Echo: what happened?** _ **is nervous**_

##  **Aura: And our leader is here to grace us with his presence** _ **finishes putting things away**_ **Whitley: finally**

##  **Ilia:** _ **chilling at the desk in the room**_ **hey**

##  **Echo: You gays seem friends now** _ **laughs**_

##  **Aura: Yeah I threatened these two kids with the get along t-shirt so for now they're chill** _ **sits on the bed with scroll out**_

##  **Whitley:** _ **mutters**_ **Barbaric torture**

##  **Echo: hey we could have kicked your asses into friendship**

##  _**whispers**_ **thats what happened with cinder**

##  **Aura:** _ **thinks**_ _**same with willow and I**_

##  **Echo:** _ **laughs**_ **ok team, time for some fun time together**

##  **Ilia: What do you have in mind?**

##  **Echo: time for some good old stargazing**

##  **Aura:** _ **immediately stands up**_ **you got my attention at stargazing Whitley: stargazing??? ilia: sure why not**

##  **Echo: yep good old star gazing, we can go on a cliff or on the rooftop**

##  **Aura: let's go to the roof top for now so glynda doesn't kick our asses if she sees us leaving campus**

##  **Whitley: stargazing? what in the name of the gods is stargazing?**

##  **Echo:** _ **facepalms**_

##  **Aura: I know you don't trust us Whitley...but i think you'll like it we'll show ya what it is Ilia: I can't believe a schnee doesn't know what stargazing is** _ **laughs quietly**_

##  **Echo: come follow me team** _ **opens the window and starts climbing the wall**_

##  **Ilia:** _ **follows**_

##  **Aura:** _ **about to climb out the window and do parkour but stops and looks at whitley**_ **ooo that's right you don't know how to climb huh?**

##  **Whitley: I'm surrounded by lunatics that prefer to use the window instead of the door Aura:** _ **climbs back in dorm**_ **Come on let's head to the roof by taking the stairs**

##  **Whitley:** _ **huffs and sighs and gives in**_ **ok**

##  **Aura: Trust me Whitley you'll like stargazing**

##  **Whitley: Maybe...**

##  **Echo: your quick at climbing ilia, very impressive**

##  **Ilia: well when your in a city full of people that don't like faunuses you learn how to escape to be alone**

##  **Echo: yeah, i feel that** _ **sighs**_ **you'll like it here, there's still some assholes but all the teachers were chosen by ozpin**

##  **Ilia: You really do trust Headmaster Ozpin huh? Also what happens to the assholes that try anything?**

##  **Echo: usually an upperclassman or myself break their legs, and ozpin is, special, but whats sure is that he doesn't hate faunus**

##  **i'm sure you'll be suprised by this place**

##  **Ilia: Sounds better than Atlas**

##  **Echo: it is**

##  _**turns around**_ **you guys took some time**

##  **Whitley:** _ **walking towards echo nervously without Aura**_ **My partner is so dead**

**Whitley:** _ **walking towards echo nervously without Aura**_ **My partner is so dead**

**Whitley: Professor Goodwitch was in the halls and we ran into her, She looked mad and Aura started flirting with her and Goodwitch looked red** _ **panics**_ **Oh god she's dead**

**Echo: yeah dead** _ **laughs**_ **if she dies shell die being like she always was Gay**

**Aura:** _ **climbs out the window from a few floors down**_ **BYE GLYNDA ILL SEE YOU AT CLASS** _ **starts climbing the wall as quickly as possible**_ _**thinks shit I'm dead**_

**Glynda: Oh no you don't Aura** _**gets riding crop out calls Aura back** _

**Aura: SHIT ECHO HELP**

**Echo:OK** _**jumps down to drop kick and freeze glynda with a bottle of water** _

**Aura:** _ **climbs up to the roof quickly**_ **she's gonna kill us...its hot but we're so dead, thanks by the way**

**Echo:no problem but yeah we are dead**

**Whitley: im just going to ask to change teams**

**echo: unless major problem you cabt**

**Aura: yep Unless something happens you really can't Whitley...so your stuck with us!**

**Ilia:** _**giggles** _

**Echo: something funny ilia?**

**Whitley: you all are insane**

**Illia: I thought Aura was cold at first but I see her now and she's the complete opposite Aura:** _ **in the background**_ **aww cmon Whitley loosen up a bit**

**Whitley:** _**shakes his head and sighs** _

**Echo: yeah she's a big softie, AND A BIG GAY EY** _**winks** _

**Aura:** _ **hears echo and pauses**_ **Oi it ain't my fault women are pretty**

**Echo: oh i ain't saying anything bad, everyone is pretty**

**Whitley: i can't believe this is my team for the next four years**

**Echo: sorry but yeah your stuck with us**

**Aura:** _ **sits down on the roof**_ **you ain't wrong echo**

**Ilia: What you have problems against same sex couples now?**

**Whitley: Me? no not really you'd be amazed at how many students in private school purposely kept their sexuality hidden my close friend is gay and he's nice and trustworthy**

**Echo: hey ilia, you would be suprised to learn how many schnee's are actually nice people**

**Ilia: ok may they aren't all bad but...still they hurt faunuses I can't forget my brothers and sisters**

**Echo: believe me, i knowbut you can't blame it on the children , you have to blame the man in charge, jacques**

**that asshole**

**Aura: He doesn't even deserve to have his first name said right so I call him Jackass**

**Echo: yeah**

**Whitley: yeah your not wrong about my dad...his methods are....questionable**

**Echo:** _ **laughs**_ **Boy, what i did seems like charity beside everything he's done**

**Aura: makes my past look like nothing tbh if you compare your dad's crimes with mine Whitley and Ilia:......what?**

**Aura: whoops**

**Echo: hahah stars amiright?**

_**laughs nervously** _

**Aura: oh shit is that the big dipper?** _ **points to the big dipper**_ _**please let them forget please let them forget**_

**Echo: yeah probably please forget please forget**

**Whitley: what did you mean by crimes?**

**Echo:shit**

**Aura:** _ **FUCK**_ **Well look...how about we talk about it at a later time...it's a...long story...one I'm not that comfortable to share yet,not that I don't trust you...it's just good and very bad memories kid.**

**Echo: yeah, one day we'll tell you, but this isn't the day**

**Ilia: i-i understand, we all have secrets**

**Whitley: I guess its fine....for now**

**Aura:** _ **smiles**_ **thanks, now Whitley stargazing is looking at the stars and finding constellations like the big dipper** _ **points to it**_

**Echo: and thats the white deathstalker** _**points at it** _

_**yawns**_ **wake me up tomorrow guys** _ **whipsers**_ **it's nice to be back**

**Whitley and Ilia:** _ **start whispering about the different stars**_ **Aura:** _ **smiles at them and continues to watch the sky and whispers to herself**_ **yea....its good to be back....**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed  
> this was very fun to write and i hope you liked it  
> Until next time bye


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to get interesting, just so you know, i accept reviews and everything but we are already in v8 so sorry if you don't see any améliorations during the next chapters

(Next morning

Echo: good morning asshats

Aura: _throws a pillow at him_ good morning to you too bitch

Whitley: must you two use such foul language this early?

Ilia: _amused watching_

Echo: because we can

And now food

_runs off to cafeteria_

Aura: _got out the restroom changed_ Alright you two decide on who's going in to get ready first I'll be out here to guide you to the cafeteria again

Echo: _in the cafeteria sees cardin bullying velvet and the others doing nothing_ HEY ASSHOLE

Aura: _on her scroll_ why do I get the feeling that someone is gonna get their ass beat?

Whitley: ????

Echo: _touches cardin arm_ hey fucker i'm talking to you

Cardin: who the fuck do you think you are?

Echo: someone who doesn't appreciate the fact that you are bullying a faunus

Cardin: they're freaks of nature, pulls _velvets ear_ see?

Velvet: ow

Echo: thats it, you low life, you think your stronger for bullying a faunus, you think you are superior, your just an insecure kid who thinks that being an asshole will make his daddy love him

_smirks_

Cardin: _shocked then gets pissed_ shut up you freak don't think I forgot how you fell off the stage yesterday! Not even a day and you show your team that they have to save you always!

Echo: hey i'm clumsy, better be clumsy than a racist insecure asshole

plus your ugly af

Cardin: you little shit _goes in to punch echo_

Echo: _steps aside_ slow

like dude you're trying too hard

it's embarrassing

Cardin: _trips and falls then gets up and tries to tackle echo_ SHUT UP

Echo: _flips over him_ man i mean, this is just humiliating

Cardin: _looks at his team_ GET HIM BOYS

Echo: look _serves himself a glass of juice_ i don't want to hurt you three

but your team leader is an absolute prick

like damn he is an asshole

RDL: _stops in their tracks_

Russell: And if we try to attack you, what's the worst that can happen to us?

Echo: so the worst is a horrible and gruesome death that will take hours without you surviving, the easy way is just you shitting your pants

Russell: _whispers to his team_ I know Cardin told us to get him but I don't like the vibe he's giving dudes

Dove: _whispers back_ just grab Cardin and go he's already ruined his pride enough, it's not worth fighting and letting a teacher come in and give us detention

Echo: wise choice _shows fangs_

RDL: _Grabs Cardin and drags him back to their dorm_

Echo: _helps velvet up_ you ok?

Velvet: _takes hand and rubs ear with the other_ yeah thanks for the help

Echo: no problem, but where is your team?

Velvet: back at the dorm they were getting ready for the day so I thought I should come and get breakfast

then that asshat pulled at my ears

Echo:why didn't you beat him up? you have the strength for that

Velvet: it wasn't worth it, why use my strength on someone like him besides I could here Professor goodwitch near

Echo: oh shit goodwitch?

_starts sweating_

Velvet: _tilts head, what's_ wrong

Glynda: _walks in with Aura and Ilia and Whitley behind her. Anyone_ here want to explain why I saw team CRDL dragging their leader to the nurse?

Echo: I didn't hit him, he just tripped and fell

_drinks nervously_

Aura: _is nervously looking at echo and mouths 'We're dead'_

Glynda: Ms . Zephyr, Mr. Serptentinas......follow me ms.Amitola and Mr.Schnee I'll be taking your partners for a bit don't be late to class

Echo: _turns around to velvet_ goodbye pleasure to meet you i am now going to die _leaves_

Glynda: _turns and leaves_ Follow you two Aura: yes ma'am _follows in defeat_

Echo: yes glynda?

Glynda: I can't believe you two climbing out to the roof late at night CLIMBING THE WALLS ITS DANGEROUS. THEN FREEZING ME UNTIL OZPIN FOUND ME

Echo: We wanted to go stargazing

Aura: _whispers_ huh she's not mad about the flirting....huh

echo: whitley didn't know what star gazing was

Aura: yeah so as the best team leader and partner we decided to show him nd teach him what it was, it was educational for the kid

Echo: yeah _whispers_ we are so fucking dead

Aura: _whispers_ I know

Glynda: _stops walking in front of the restrooms_ you two are on restroom cleaning duty for 3 weeks

Echo: wait for what exactly, cause i didn't beat up that kid

Glynda: it's for going to the roof after curfew, climbing the building, and for Ms. Zephyr flirting with a professor

Aura: aww come on Glynda you know you liked it

Echo: i'll just start cleaning before aura gets in more trouble or gets a kiss

_goes inside_

Glynda: _brings out her riding crop_ see? Your leader is following orders. Why don't you follow his example **Ms. Zephyr**

Aura: _puts up hands in surrender_ alright alright _goes inside to clean_

Echo:aura just turn on the taps and let me do the job

Aura: yea yea _turns on the taps_ hey look at least the kid knows what stargazing is _starts cleaning the toilets_

Echo: _uses semblance to clean_ this is way too easy

Aura: _pauses_ I guess glynda forgot about your semblance but we should clean one thing legit

Echo: you do you

i do it my way

Aura: yea yea _amps Aura to be faster and cleans the toilet and mirror quickly_ Aura: _smirks_ she never said we couldn't use our semblances

Echo: yep _uses semblance to clean several toilets at once_

Aura: _uses semblance to clean the mirrors and sinks_

Aura: how pissed will she be when she comes back?

Echo: very, and even more when you try to flirt again, why are you so stubborn with flirting?

Aura: _laughs_ it's fun seeing her get riled up, just like the old days, she never changed just matured besides I do have my limits

Echo: god i thought you were trying to......you know, date her or something

Aura: bruh what? Nah she's married to her job I wouldn't ruin something like that _laughs_ besides it would be weird ngl

Echo: yeah, we still technically are teenagers

Aura: yep, besides we have a mission to accomplish there's no time to really ya know think about romance so I just mess around but I wouldn't really hurt someone I have my limits

Echo: yeah , i miss the good ol innocent days when we thought everything would just go our way

Aura: yeah....but ya know maybe we'll be able to figure it out, it's terrifying but we gotta keep going, salem is out there.....and maybe summer is too..

Echo: yeah, i couldn't save ronie or nova, but we will save those that are still out there

Aura: we'll save whoever is left and who can be saved _finishes_ well we should go find those kids make sure they don't tear eachother apart

Echo: yeah, also remember the weird comments about us being together

Aura: _laughs_ oh my brothers I remember but your my bro dude

Echo: yeah, we won't fail this time

Aura: we won't fail _gets a message from Ozpin_ yo Ozpin wants us to meet him later

Echo: ok, for now let's go enjoy a bit of teenager life

Aura: yeah, wanna race to the dorms?

Echo:is that a challenge?

Aura: _amps aura_ always will be _takes off_ see ya!

Echo:you son of a _runs with water to go faster_

Whitley: _pacing the room_ you think Professor Goodwitch kill them?

Ilia:.....no its illegal whitley _remembers what their team leader and team member did_ yeah nvm they're probably dead

Echo: _bursts through the door while tackling aura_ i win

Aura: hell nah the winner is clearly me

Whitley: YOUR ALIVE NOW WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN??

Echo: no i won, and to answer your question cleaning duty

Aura: _signs_ fiine and yeah cleaning duty, what have you two been up to? _gets up_

Whitley: mainly thinking you two were dead

Aura: _laughs_ your not the only one that's thought that

Whitley: do you flirt with every female you see?

Aura: of course not

Echo: no with every cute person she see's because she is desperate

Aura: _punches echos shoulder_ nO

Ilia: _amused_

Whitley: _facepalms and sighs_

Echo: _laughs_

Whitley: why are you all insane?

Echo: hah, you have no idea

Aura: alright we have an entire day left since we have school starting tmrw morning, what do you guys wanna do? _leans on wall_

Echo: why not just do a walk in town

Aura: that ain't a bad idea Whitley: or we could study... Ilia: can we visit Blake and team rwby first? I wanna see how she's doing

Echo: ok, and whitley will be able to see his big sister to get some hugs

Whitley:.....she'll probably still be pissed over the fact a 15 year old is leader over her...but sure

Echo: or she will be madly in love with said leader _leaves_

Ilia: you two are so weird

Aura: nope we just know when someone is really fucking gay but in denial _leaves too_ Whitley and Ilia:.....huh???

Echo: let's go gays, follow your leader

ilia: what did he just call us?

Aura: _laughs and walks to team rwbys dorm_

Echo: _knocks on team rwby's door_

hello anyone home?

Ruby: _opens door_ Hai

Echo: is everyone here? _looks behind him_ my team is so slow

Aura: _amps Aura and picks up whitley and Ilia and jogs over to echo_ had to make sure they didn't get lost

Echo: there you are

Blake: _from the back of the room_ What is happening out there

Yang: hello everyone

Aura: _drops Ilia and Whitley_ we're here to visit his sibling, and her friend and _points to echo and her_ we just wanna chill

Echo: yep

Weiss: i thought you two were dead after what happened this morning

Aura: nah we just had cleaning duty, though I'm sure there's another punishment in store for me

Echo: anyway, how is everyone?

Rwby: we're fine Whitley: _walks over to Weiss_ ....any calls from father?

Ilia: _walks over to blake_ reading a new book already?

Echo: so how are you two going, congrats on being team leader

Ruby: _rubs the back of her head_ thanks _whispers_ I have no idea what I'm doing

echo: don't worry _whispers_ your mom too

Ruby: my....mom?

Yang: what about our mom

Aura: _kicks the back of echos leg and gives a reassuring smile to them_ sorry we heard a lot about the infamous Summer rose from our parents when we were younger

Echo: _falls over_ yeah

Yang: oh i thought you said something bad about her

Aura: of course not! She was a kin- I mean our parents only spoke of her in the best of ways

Echo: yeah, our parents admired her a lot

Aura: yep yep also ruby, I know it feels like you have no idea what your doing but know that your not alone

echo: yeah, i have absolutely no idea of what i'm doing............oh, that's not what you meant right?

Aura: no you dumbass, but what I meant is no leader is the best leader at the beginning it takes time and experience and trust like your friend Arc in the other dorm he has potential to be a Great leader but he needs experience just like you Ruby

Echo: yeah that makes more sense

Ruby: thanks

Yang: My sis will be the best leader

Aura: she'll be a great leader, _thinks and has a sad look. I_ ** _hope they become better leaders then I was..._**

Echo:we will be back _picks you up and brings you on the cliff_ look at me aura, you were a great leader

Aura: _gives a dry laugh_ they followed me to the deaths

I should've died that day

Echo: _slaps her_ DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN _is crying_ Aura, you couldn't know

no one was ready

you were an awesome leader, none of that was your fault

Aura: shit I forgot you slap hard damn....ok ok...just hope these new kids learn...they are good kids and can be great leaders I just hope they don't make the same mistake I did

Echo: _hugs her_ yeah, don't ever say anything like that again

Aura: _hugs back_ yea I'll try don't worry, we should go back to the others I'm sure ilia and whitley have caught up with their sister and friend

Echo: yeah,oh wait a sec _throws a pebble at a raven_

there let's go

Aura: _laughs_ yeah let's take the quicker way down _climbs down the walls over to team rwbys dorm_

Echo: _jumps down and lands on the ledge_

tadaaaaa

Aura: time to scare some kiddos _climbs through the window_ sup kids

Weiss: AHHHHH _falls over_

Whitely: at this point i'm not suprised

Ilia: _giggles_

Blake: i haven't heard you laugh like that in so long

Echo: where were you two for her not to laugh?

Weiss: WHY ARE YOU GUYS COMING THROUGH THE WINDOW WE HAVE A DOOR

Echo: doors are so haas been

Aura: definitely old school

Whitley: _sighs_

Echo: anyway, what do you all think about going out in town

Ilia: why not

Aura: ye Whitley: And what do we plan to do in town?

Echo: i don't know, what do you do in town?

Aura: we can go to the arcade or go grab food I haven't eaten

Echo: oh god do you think the noodle shopkeeper is still around?

Aura: ....he might be dead...I think...if not he's some sort of immortal being

Echo: i think the second one is right

Whitley: what are you two talking about

Aura: the shopkeeper, old man, own like I think somehow most shops in town

Ruby: Oh him? Yeah I saw him last week when I stopped Roman Torchwick

Echo: damn that guy is more resistant than a megagoliath

Aura: that fucker owes me 50 dollars

Weiss: LANGUAGE _Covers Whitley's ears_

Yang: _covers Ruby's ears_

Aura: really guys?

Echo: _whispers to aura_ and we have to prepare those gays to save the world?

Aura: _whispers back_ uh huh....I wonder if Ozpin felt like this when he taught me to unlock my aura...

Echo: or when me and cinder had to learn too, and teach cinder how to not kill

Aura: No wonder he sends us on these missions we probably annoyed him enough _laughs_

echo: yep _notices the others looking at us_ well we better get going huh _falls out the window_

Weiss: WHAT THE FUCK

Yang: _covers ruby's ears_ LANGUAGE

Aura: _gets ilia onto her back and grabs Whitley_ Yeah Weiss watch your mouth there's kids here _leaves through the window and climbs with Whitley yelling curses_

Weiss: is he dead? _looks out the window_ oh no he is alive

Ruby: he looks fun

Aura: _hears Weiss and laughs then process to jump that last few and Amp her aura to take the fall for her legs_ See you four later don't cause trouble!

Yang: don't jump out the window

Ruby: but it looks fun yang

Yang: you can't survive that height

Ruby: ok but what if I use Crescent rose to break my fall?

Blake: Professor goodwitch would kill you

Ruby: And I thought she was gonna kill Aura and Echo and they're alive in one piece

Echo: OH SHIT GLYNDA, FUCKING RUN

Aura: _pauses and looks back to see Glynda red faced and pissed_ oh fuck _runs while carrying whitley and ilia_

Echo: _runs_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aura: _runs_ shitshitshitshitshit

Ilia: HOW ARE YOU RUNNING THIS FAST WHILE CARRYING 3 TIMES YOUR WEIGHT?

Whitley: WHAT DID YOU DO??

Aura: NOTHING AND ILIA I LIFT WEIGHTS

Glynda: students come here

Aura: NO THANKS GLYNDA I LIKE LIFE SORTA

Echo: SHE DOES LIFT WEIGHTS THATS WHY SHE CARRIES AND NOT ME

Aura: _knows someone has to take the fall and puts Ilia and Whitley down and puts her hands on their shoulders_ listen to me kids, run and keep running until echo says it's safe.....I'll see you on the other side.... _let's them go and takes a few steps back_

Whitley: NO YOUR NOT DOING THIS WTF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed  
> feel free to leave a comment to tell us what you think about this work  
> until next time, Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter, we really enjoy making this and editing it for it to be readable is long so i appreciate that you stop by and read

Aura: Ilia take him and run

Ilia:  _ grabs Whitley and runs after echo _

Echo: I SWEAR TO WHATEVER IS SACRED AURA IF YOU DIE ON ME I'LL BRING YOU BACK TO KILL YOU  _ keeps running _ ok kids get in the bullhead

Aura:  _ has a sad smile and waves at them _ see ya on the other side  _ turns and faces Glynda _ ......hey 

Whitley: SHES GONNA DIE AND WE'RE LEAVING HER?? 

Ilia:  _ drags him into the bullhead and has one single tear _ she was braver than us all...

Echo: WHO SAID WE ARE LEAVING HER  _ turns on the bullhead _

_ takes off _

  
  


Aura: good afternoon Professor Goodwitch....how may I help you? 

Glynda:.....Ozpin's office...now. 

Aura: _gets nervous and thinks_ **_Ozpin is gonna kill me_**

Echo: ok we are leaving her, Ozpin is going to kill her, i'm dumb enough to go against oz, not against glynda

Ilia: so brave, she will be missed

Aura: _ in Ozpin's office _ Look I'm sorry about climbing out the window and flirting with Professor Goodwitch but don't take it out on the team it's my fault and I'll take whatever punishment that you give me.

Glynda: i do believe this is not why he asked you here

  
  


Aura:  _ looks and glynda and Ozpin is concerned and serious _ Did something happen? Oz....is it... _ her _ ? 

Gynda:  _ surprised on how quickly Aura went serious _

Oz: yes

Aura:...shit. what happened? What do I need me to do?

  
  
  


Oz: first call Echo here

  
  


Aura:  _ calls echo _ hey bro? I need you to come to Ozpin's office...its important

Echo: _ lands the bullhead _ ok kids, here's some money and a map, enjoy yourselves  _ leaves and arrives in ozpins office _ Hey

Aura:  _ leaning on the wall _ about time 

Ozpin: you two may sit

Echo: _ sits _ i had to drop the kids off

Aura: I hope they get along and are ok  _ sits down _

Echo: So oz, what is happening?

Ozpin: Salem's.....allies are in Vale....working in shadows..

Echo:  _ sighs _ you want us to take care of it?

Ozpin:  _ shakes his head and puts his mug down and puts his hands on the table _ no not exactly...you two are my best spies...I need you two to work underground again and find any Intel on who's here in Vale and why they are here

Echo: but the kids? how are we going to explain our absence

Aura:... _ looks a little uncomfortable with the thought of going back to the underground where she came from and leaving the kids alone _ Ozpin: I can say you two are on strict punishment and must do an assignment for me which is going to pick up crates of supplies for beacon and it takes a week for the trip there and back* 

Aura:  _ surprised _ A week?

Echo: i'll do it, do you have any info on her allies

Glynda: we know a branch of the white fang works with her allies

Aura: mm...I'll do it but  _ looks both at glynda then to ozpin with a serious and almost protective look _ watch out for the kids....whitley hasn't unlocked his semblance and can't physically fight someone...and ilia....she struggles with being a faunus....and where she came from...

Just...check up on them..

Ozpin: you took a liking to these kids

Echo: he's my nephew and i know what ilia went through

Aura: I know they can't be protected from everything....but they deserve to just be normal kids going to school while they can...and learn along the way...

Echo:  _ gets up _ we better get moving

Aura: yea  _ gets up and opens door _ we'll get your info Oz see you in a week

Aura:  _ mumbles _ whitley and ilia are not gonna like this

Ozpin: good luck students

Echo: _ outside the door with aura, calls whitley and ilia _ hey guys

Whitley: YOUR ALIVE? 

Ilia: shush whitley, what happened? is Aura still with us?

Echo: yeah, look, we have a punishment, we-we won't be here for a week

Ilia and Whitley: wHAT??? 

Whitley: WHAT DID YOU DO OR SAY TO MAKE THEM DO THAT??

Echo: remember that i drop kicked glynda?

Aura: and how I carried you both down the walls of the dorms? And flirted with Glynda? 

Ilia: how the fuck are you even breathing rn 

Aura:...ya know I question that too

apparently we can't have fun here

Echo: anyway, our ride is here, see you in a week

Aura: see ya kids! And try not to kill each other while we're gone

Ilia: bye guys

  
  


Whitley:... _ sighs _ bye

Echo: _ cuts the call _ god i have the feeling of leaving my kids behind

Aura: well that went better than expected...but yeah I don't like this feeling either but the quicker we get started on our job the quicker we can come back

Echo: yeah  _ get in the ship _

Aura:.....why do I get a bad feeling that something is gonna happen  _ gets in the ship _

Echo: i don't know oh and  _ takes out some makeup that doesn't leave without special stuff _ what faunus shall you be today

Aura: uhh dog???

Echo: ok  _ gets prosthetics and everything to give you dog ears _ voila

you look like a real faunus

Aura:  _ sighs _ they are pretty cool tho....I've been thinking...Roman Torchwick....I knew him...back before Ozpin found me...Roman taught me everything I knew about the streets and stealing especially because he knows everyone...I think our best bet is him first.

Echo: wait how old is that guy? in his 40s? i thought he was younger

meh doesn't matter

let's go  _ opens the bullhead door _

Aura:  _ shrugs _ idk he looked young at the time

Echo: shall we?

Aura: we shall

After you

Echo: _ jumps out to see a guy with the new white fang outfit _ hey sir

Aura:  _ jumps after and parachutes down _

Echo: _ whispers to the guy _ would you know where i could find the white fang

Guy:  _ whispers _ new recruits??

  
  


Echo: yeah

Guy: follow me  _ starts walking towards juniors _

Aura:.....why does it have to be junior's place....ugh

Echo: stay silent  _ prepares weapons in case _

Aura: fine  _ has her hands on her hand axes _

Echo: _ enters the reunion place and puts the mask on _

well this place stinks

Aura: always has  _ puts on a black bandana face mask _ didn't miss this smell at all

Echo: you tell me  _ arrives in the huge room with other faunus and Roman doing a speech _ so good news is, he doesn't have those giant bots yet

Roman: So all faunus who wish to join us, step forward

Aura: _steps forward and thinks_ **_what are you up to roman_**

Echo: _steps forward and thinks_ **i can't believe someone followed in the steps of my failure**

Roman:  _ sees faunuses step up _ Good now if you would gladly follow my friend here she'll gladly give you orders

Echo:  _ whispers _ who is he talking about?

Aura:  _ whispers _ idfk neo maybe??? ???: Roman how many joined us so we can steal more dust? 

Aura: cinder..?

Echo: no......... _ tears up _

why?

Aura:  _ sees cinders eyes are glowing a little red _

shit ok  _ grabs echo and hides in the crowd to sneak off into an alley _ Go back to Beacon I'll talk to torchwick in private, we'll find out what happened to cinder later but for now tell ozpin we found an old student that may be working for her

Echo: no, the mission is more important

Aura: mm...fine just I know cinder is an old friend but she's not in her right state of mind and we can't be found out this early

Echo: smiles and you know that she can't beat us if she doesn't remember us

Aura:  _ smiles _ I know but anything suspicious and she can alert Salem

Echo: yeah let's go back in  _ they are handing out uniforms _ oh  _ raises hands to ask a question _ Can i keep my clothes instead of a uniform? the mask is fine

The guys handing out uniforms: uhhhh sure..? 

Aura:  _ takes the uniform _

Echo: great  _ walks past cinder to go outside _

Cinder: **do i know him?**

starting tomorrow I'll throw you all into groups one will stay underground and be ready to collect the crates of dust, one group will steal a train, and the last group(s) will be stealing dust from the stores around the city 

Aura: _starts walking outside and thinks_ **_why do they need so much dust?_**

Echo: _ whispers to aura _ salem is a dust addict, she has to snort her dose every day to trip

Aura:  _ laughs quietly _ imagine fighting her while she's high

Echo: that's the aura i know  _ sits down and joins a random conversation _ hey guys

Random faunuses: hello, who are you? 

Aura:  _ sees Roman leaving alone and sneaks off after him _

Echo: i'm well, you two are ?

i'm steve btw

Bob and oma: hi Steve

Oma: I'm oma and that's Bob 

Bob:  _ waves _

Echo: nice to meet you two, oh , why are you two here? i love hearing people's stories

Roman: _ is walking down a hall till he reaches a place where cinder , mercury and emerald are standing _

Bob: Well I needed the money for.... _ continues talking _

Aura:  _ whispers _ shit...  _ stops and crouches behind a corner to listen _

Cinder: ah there you are

Roman: oh please don't act like i'm late

Emerald: you are late, and cinder doesn't like people that are late. 

Mercury: ..... _ leans against a wall and stays silent _

Roman: oh so you have a kid speaking for you cinder?

Cinder: no, but she is saying what i mean, now tell me, what do you think of the new recruits

Roman: honestly? I think they're gonna fail and the ones I paid junior for weren't worth the money but hey I'm not complaining since I'm not doing the heavy lifting

Cinder: but there's something weird about one of them

Roman: how so? 

Emerald: do they need to be taken care of?

Cinder: no no, i feel like i know them, white hair, doesn't have a uniform

Does that ring a bell to anyone?

Roman: hmmm...now that you mention it he was strange

Emerald: what should we do?

Roman: i'll ask neo to keep an eye on him

Cinder: fine now that it's taken care of we'll see you tomorrow Roman

Roman:: yeah yeah  _ turns around _ Neo!

Aura:  _ sees neo walk up to roman _ shit...

Neo: _ stands there _

Roman: I want you to keep an eye on one of our recruits, white hair no uniform ok?

Neo: _ nods and leaves _

Roman: _ starts walking down the hallway again whistling _ Aura: Good to see your still alive Roman...

Roman: Aura? Where were you ? you vanished almost 30 years ago

Aura: ya know just wandering around heh  _ walks out of the shadow of the corner so Roman can see her _ you haven't changed a bit Roman

Roman: I know, I know, but why the faunus ears?

  
  


Aura: needed to get passed security to see you sadly I don't have money to pay for vip

Roman: it's good to see you

Echo:  _ is quietly strolling through the base when he notices neo _ hey you can come out, i noticed you

Aura: we have a lot to talk about Roman 

Neo:  _ walks about looking annoyed that she got caught _

Echo: why are you following me?

_ looks neo up and down and realises they are nearly the same height _

Neo:  _ shrugs _

Echo: wait, you can't speak?

Neo:  _ nods _

Echo: oh do you speak sign language?

Neo:  _ nods _

_ signs _ can you understand me?

Echo: yes i can, i guess not many people learn sign language these days huh?

so, what's your name?

**damn she is cute though**

neo:  _ signs _ I'm Neopolitan, and you are?

Echo: i'm Steve , nice to meet you

oh and let me guess, someone sent you to spy on me?

neo:  _ sighs _ yea my boss

Echo: i guessed that, well, i won't stop you, plus it's good to have some other company than average people here for the money or human haters

_ smiles _

Neo:  _ signs _ you're not scared of me or calling me a freak?

Echo: why would i call you a freak? and why would i be scared, i've seen much more scarier, no offense

Neo:  _ signs _ none taken and well people for some reason don't like having to try to talk to me cause I can't speak normally

Echo: thats low, and i know something about bad people  _ shows the scars under his headphones where his squirrel ears once were _

Neo:  _ signs _ oh shit what happened?

Echo: black market guys, a white squirrel is rare apparently, they ripped my ears and tail to sell them

Neo:  _ signs _ that's horrible

Echo: yeah but, i did my fair share of bad stuff too

neo:  _ Signs _ We all have our pasts

Echo: yeah, you can also guess why i didn't show my tail scar instead of the ears  _ giggles _

Neo:  _ signs _ I hope those people did get caught, i'm a criminal not heartless

Echo: oh yeah they did, they were released though, so i took their lives  _ sighs _ and they weren't the only ones

Neo:  _ signs _ at least their dead can't blame ya but sad that the others aren't dead

Echo: yeah, anyway i'm here now, i gave up on that, i have friends

Neo:  _ signs _ well Im glad its better times for you

Echo: yeah, and without all that, i wouldn't have met you, and all the others

neo:  _ signs _ true it's nice meeting someone that understands me though

Echo: yeah, i should introduce you to my friend too, but at this time she might be talking with your boss

Neo:  _ signs _ you mean that dog faunus that was near you earlier during the speech?

Echo: actually she's human but yeah

Neo:  _ signs _ why try to look like a faunus?

Echo:  _ coughs awkwardly pointing at the mask _ oh shit i can take this awful thing off  _ takes it off _ ahh better

  
  


Neo:  _ signs _ yeah you looked uncomfortable in it

Echo: yeah, not a fan, hey your eyes are dope now that i can see clearly

  
  


Neo:  _ blushes then signs _ thank you your eyes are cool too

Echo: thanks  _ smiles _

_ notices aura coming out of the building _ HEY AURA

Aura:  _ sees echo and neo _ yo, hey neo

Echo: you know her?

Neo:  _ signs _ how do you know me?

Aura: Yeah I know people underground and news gets around fast when a famous criminal has a new partner

Echo: oh yeah that makes sense, anyways, it's good to meet a new friend

Aura: glad you both get along and neo when you go back to Roman don't be mad I just punched his arm a bit...he deserved it

Echo:  _ hears people yelling and puts mask on _ i guess that's our call, pleasure to meet you and until next time neo

Aura: yea let's go nice meeting ya neo  _ leaves _

Echo:  _ whispers _ i hope it won't be on opposite ends of the battlefield

_ arrives at the lieutenant yelling _ oh god can you stop yelling please? we heard you

Aura: yeah man we hear ya

Lieutenant: are you two disrespectful?

Echo: i would say annoyed

Aura: yea

Lieutenant: you better watch your mouths

Echo: _ yawns _

your boring me dude

Aura:  _ whispers _ whitley has more authority than this dude

Echo:yeah  _ walks pass the man and into the bullhead who was full of faunus singing some anti human songs _

Aura: damn  _ enters bullhead _

Echo: yep, that's something i wasn't excited to see again

Aura: I mean i can't blame them for hating humans

Echo: yeah but they've become just like the very thing they hate, discriminatory, hateful, fearful

_ sits down ignoring the chanting group _

_ sighs _

_ instantly falls asleep _

Aura:  _ thinks about what Roman and her talked about and mumbles _ if he's not with Salem then what's the point of helping cinder? Does he get anything out of this? Dust? Mmm maybe...money?? Probably but he also said he isn't for any of that...

Random faunus: HEY YOU

Aura: huh?

_ looks up to see random faunus _ yo

R faunus: why are you here? what's your story?

Aura: had nowhere else to go kinda lost my family and well a friend of mine said this can pay me enough to pay rent next month since most jobs around town don't employ faunuses

R faunus: hmmm  _ turns to the others _ you heard that, DEATH TO ALL HUMANS  _ the others star chanting _

Aura: _thinks_ **_ozpin this mission better be worth it cause if we get figured out imma come back and kill you then find you and kill you again_**

Echo: _ wakes up because of the chanting _ OY CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE

R faunus: JOIN US IN CHANTING MAN YOUR ONE OF US 

Aura: sorry man you see my friend here that told me about the job hasn't slept in days from his previous job so before he does anything he should rest

Echo: _ motions you to stay silent _ let me do this, look man, i don't give a fuck, i'm here for the money, and your chanting stops me from sleeping, which means i'll do less of a good job

and i'll get less money

_ sits back down _ sorry aura for making a scene

R faunus: fine everyone let's chant a little softer Aura: don't worry about it bro

Echo: thanks

_ falls asleep again _

Aura: ye  _ takes out phone and earphones to listen to some music for the trip _

Echo: _ wakes up at the end of the trip _ is this......mountain glenn?

Aura:  _ looks out the window _ it appears so

Echo: t-this is where i thought cinder died that day

Aura:  _ puts hand on his shoulder _ don't worry we'll find what salem did and figure out how to bring her back

Echo: yeah  _ gets off the ship _ game on

Aura: mhm

Echo: _ walks up to emerald _ maam?

Emerald: do you need something?

Echo: yes, directions please? i'm lost

Emerald:  _ sighs _ alright you see the deer faunus with the white jacket? He'll be leading you to where you need to go

  
  
Echo: ok thanks  _ shakes her hand and leave _ hey aura

Aura: ya?

Echo: i got her scroll, download the information

Aura _: gets excited_ hell yea _takes out scroll and a connector for the phones to download data over to her phone_ bingo d _isconnects emeralds phone and hands it to echo nice_ job bro

Echo: good job aura _goes back_ _to emerald_ excuse me again miss?

Emerald: is annoyed what is it this time?

Echo: you dropped this _hands her her scroll_

Emerald: _confused and surprised_ how the fuck did it fa- ya know what nevermind takes it go back to work

Echo: _walks back_ send the info to oz and then we'll go to work ok?

Aura: already on it _typing on scroll to send the correct files to Ozpin_ damn echo little green girl over there likes cinder

Echo: damn, lucky her, normal cinder is such a gay disaster

remember with kali and willow, when she walked on them changing

Aura: her face was so red i think she tried to burn me when I didn't stop laughing

Echo: yeah, i think that girl would join us immediately if we told her that

Aura: yea she's a simp most definitely keeps typing on scroll And done Oz should get them in an hour or two cause it's downloading and wifi here sucks

Echo: yeah, and since roman knows you, we may get some better things to do than pick up crates

Aura: yea also cinder may or may not know I know roman.....he opened his big mouth but underground my name is Eve and he used my underground name

Echo: yeah, let's go _starts walking_

Aura: yep follows wonder what job Roman wants me doing he did say I could get the job done quick and easy

Echo: _walks inside_ Holy shit

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this and until next time everyone  
> Bye


End file.
